


It’s A Wonderful Life

by TRIBULATlON



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Birthday, Christmas Fluff, Christmas celebration, Fireworks, Fluff, Levi’s birthday, M/M, Oneshot, birthday celebration, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIBULATlON/pseuds/TRIBULATlON
Summary: Levi hates Christmas. And he hates his birthday. Unfortunately, his husband wants to make it special, even if it’s in a really stupid way.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	It’s A Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> so what if i named this on a movie from 1946 ✋🙄 anime characters need to stop having christmas birthdays, viktor’s fic is after this

The last ornament glimmered in the light as it was placed on the tree, Erwin taking a step back once he had hung it up. It had taken a bit without Levi’s help to decorate the tree, but it was finally done. And just in time, too—with how much he worked and Levi refusing to even set up the tree, it was a wonder Erwin got it up before Christmas day. 

  
But, all’s well that ends well, right? 

Not for Levi, at least. This time of year was his least favorite. The festivities were all too much, completely over the top for a celebration for a dead man that possibly never even existed. Everything was too bright, too sparkly, the music was annoying—he hated it. And then, to top it all off, his birthday. 

Birthdays. A year closer to death. Really the only important thing about it. Why celebrate the day you were brought into a world? An idiotic, meaningless, disgusting world where most of the time, you got fucked over. 

Having a birthday on Christmas was hellish. Jokes about it, people acting like it was such a big deal. Who cared? It was just a day. A normal day like any other.

Erwin finally came up to their room then, falling on the bed next to Levi once he was out of his clothes. 

“You spend too much time decorating that stupid tree,” Levi grumbled, staring at the large blond. 

“Oh, come on, Levi. It’s the holidays. Lighten up a little.” Erwin was grinning now, pulling the smaller man into his chest. “You should appreciate the tree. I worked hard on it, you know.”

”You shouldn’t put so much effort into something like that. I couldn’t give two shits about whether or not we have a tree.”

“I can’t believe I married someone who doesn’t like Christmas.”

”I can’t believe I married a giant oaf like you. Go to sleep.”

Erwin chuckled, blue eyes sparkling in the little sliver of moonlight that came out from behind the curtains. “I love you.” 

“Mm, I love you too...”

Per usual, Erwin was asleep with minutes, Levi now alone in the dark. He closed his eyes to allow himself to rest for now, eventually falling asleep right before the sun began to rise. 

A few hours later, Levi was woken up from Erwin moving around in bed. He groaned, trying to roll away but ended up being caged in the blond’s arms. “Erwin...let me go,” he mumbled. 

“Happy birthday, Levi.”

There. Those two words he hated hearing on this godforsaken day. “Oh, shut up...it doesn’t matter.” 

Erwin laughed, letting go of Levi in favor of getting out of bed to get dressed. “I’m not going to go overboard. Just a nice day with just the two of us.”

”So just a normal day.” Levi sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

“With just a little bit of surprises. Nothing huge, I promise.”

”Fine.”

Levi followed Erwin downstairs once he was dressed, grumbling to himself the entire way down and as he went to get some cereal from the pantry. 

“I’m cooking.”

”Really? This would just be easier...” he mumbled, staring at the box in his hands before putting it back. “As long as it’s nothing gross.”

”Hey, you know I can cook.” 

  
Levi rolled his eyes, a faint smile on his lips as he went to sit on the couch, wrapping himself up in the blanket. He turned on whatever stupid Christmas movie was on that morning (it was _A Christmas Story,_ of course, because it was a “classic” and, for some reason, it was played all Christmas day). 

A while later, Erwin set a plate in Levi’s lap and sat next to him. Just some eggs and bacon. Simple. Perfect. “Thanks,” he hummed, leaning in to Erwin just a little as he ate silently. 

This was nice. Exactly how they should spend time together, regardless of whether or not it was some stupid holiday or just some normal day. Just a normal day.

That’s exactly how the rest of the day played out. Levi was quite surprised that Erwin hadn’t done _anything._ There were no gifts, no stupid acts of love. It was just like any other day. And Levi was grateful for it. 

The day was coming to a close like it always did, Levi about to head upstairs before Erwin grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the back door. He blinked a little, remaining quiet and allowing Erwin to wrap him in a blanket before taking him outside. 

Levi stared into the darkness, looking around before he caught a glimpse of something that made him laugh. He covered his mouth, shaking his head a little bit as he turned to hug Erwin. 

“You’re an idiot,” he mumbled quietly. “You’re not going to light them, are you?”

”I am. It’s a redo from when I proposed.” 

“You’re going to burn our house down this time,” Levi mumbled, pulling the blanket tighter around himself as Erwin went over to the fireworks. 

A few moments later Erwin ran back to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller male tightly as the fireworks shot into the sky and exploded. Levi hid his smile behind the blanket as gold sparks glittered in the air. 

Erwin pulled Levi closer, leaning down to briefly kiss him as the last firework went off. Levi’s first thought was immediately how cheesy the whole scenario was. At least the fireworks hadn’t malfunctioned like when Erwin proposed. 

“Merry Christmas, Levi.”

”Merry Christmas, Erwin...”

**Author's Note:**

> *sirens* 
> 
> levi: aren’t fireworks illegal here
> 
> erwin: yeah


End file.
